


you are going to hate this

by fuglychan



Series: we all need something [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Brat Sam Winchester, Cock Rings, Crying, Dark, Dark Winchesters (Supernatural), Dildos, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, I am sorry for this, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn little plot, Punishment, Sam Winchester cries during sex, Smut, Sobbing, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Torture, Vibrators, WARNING sam cries a lot but its all consensual!, but like in a happy consensual way, if that helps, if u want plot see my other fic, minimum fluff, really light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Sam is groaning loudly before burying his face into the pillow. “You’re so fucking annoying!” Sam practically screamed, but the pillow absorbed most of it. He received a harsh slap on the ass for his complaint, which only sparked him. Sam pulled himself up from the pillow and tackled Cas, grabbing his shirt by the collar. “And you, stop hitting me!”“Something tells me this scene isn’t working."--Having a poly relationship takes a lot of trial and error. Like, a lot.Spoiler alert: they make it work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: we all need something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	you are going to hate this

**Author's Note:**

> warning!! has incest (i know, asdicsasdfcnjkew) and nothing is noncensual but sam is a big brat so he complains like a lot so fair warning ig

Sam is groaning loudly before burying his face into the pillow. “You’re so fucking annoying!” Sam practically screamed, but the pillow absorbed most of it. He received a harsh slap on the ass for his complaint, which only sparked him. Sam pulled himself up from the pillow and tackled Cas, grabbing his shirt by the collar. “And  _ you,  _ stop hitting me!” 

“Something tells me this scene isn’t working,” Dean mused, clearly deep in thought. Sam whipped his head around to glare at him, his brother, who he has never seen him this concentrated before. 

Sam’s mouth quirked up, the slightest hint of a smile. “Huh. Imagine if you treated cases like this.” 

If Dean heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it. He stared off into their direction - the gears in his head working so hard Sam can hear it. 

“Oh, he won’t like that,” Castiel said suddenly, voice grim but his voice is light, like, like he’s considering what he’s thinking about. 

“What?” Sam bawked, climbing his way towards Dean on their enormous bed. “No, no, hey, whatever is going on in there, stop it.” 

“He might,” Dean countered, totally ignoring Sam. “Yeah, you know what? Cas, you take care of him; I need to make a supply run.” 

No, he really didn’t like the sound of that, but still, he could feel the familiar bubbles of excitement rising in his lower stomach, something that did not go unnoticed by Cas. “I’ll take care of you,” Cas promised, testing the waters to prove his theory. Dean watched in awe of the way Cas was able to read people so easily, and how filthy it was to use his talents to make Sam weak. 

Sam, cheeks just barely dusted with the lightest rosy pink Dean had ever seen, turned away, not wanting to look at him. Quick to replace the soft with his usual harshness, he said, “I can take care of myself.” 

He’s so fucking cute that Dean can’t stop staring at him. He’s supposed to be out the door by now, but his feet are glued to the ground. When Sam gathered enough courage to look back at the two dotting freaks, Dean was stepping towards him. “Dean, what’re you--” He’s silenced as Dean grabbed a hold of his chin and planted his lips against his. He kept his hand over his throat, just a warning, and kissed him gently. 

When he pulled away, he examined his face, Sam’s marked lips open for him. His eyes are blown wide in disbelief, and his pupils are constricting, focusing on Dean and him only. 

“Make up your mind,” Dean chastised him, leaning in close, not kissing him, just to be there and tease him with his presence. He grazed his ear. “You like it soft or rough, Sammy? You get excited over both.” 

Sam is stunned before he takes back control over his body and shoves Dean towards the door. “Get,” he started to say, but he was out of breath and struggling to finish his sentence, “out of here.” 

Dean smiled briefly and turned to Cas, gave him a sweet kiss, digging his hands through his neat hair. Cas will always be the most affectionate out of the bunch. 

The moment Dean left, Cas placed a hand firmly against his chest, slowly lowering him to the bed. “You’re suited for this,” Castiel said, and Sam lost himself in his words. Dean and Cas both loved to dirty talk, but each’s was far different from the other’s. Cas  _ loved  _ to spoil him, to cherish him like he was made of gold, and to praise him. Although he’ll say otherwise, he is hooked on it. “Built for this, built for us. I wonder when God created you if he had this in mind.” 

“You usually talk this much about your dad when having sex?” he taunted, earning a slap to his ass. 

“Cas, enough with the--” 

“You’re mine,” he growled, pressing a gentle kiss to the rosy pink patch of skin warmed up by his slap. “I can do whatever I want with you, and tonight, I want to train you.” 

Sam scoffed. “‘Kay, Cas, but you and Dean have been trying for weeks now.” It’s true. 

It’s been a struggle. See, regular vanilla sex was  _ fine.  _ That Sam could do. But when Dean suggested they start implementing dom/sub dynamics? Sam was on board, really, he was. 

He just never knew this is what he had in mind. At first, Sam tried domming, which did not end well, to say the least. They couldn’t get through a scene without Dean laughing at him. And, Cas, well, he’s spent enough of his life serving other angels and a disappearing God that getting him to sub is a longshot. He will for Dean, but he would never sub for Sam. 

Dean can go either way, happy with each role. Though, when it comes to Sam? He’s not losing that battle. 

And clearly Cas isn’t planning on giving up anytime soon because he’s just smiling to himself, ignoring Sam’s last comment. He cocked his head to the side, watching as Cas thought to himself -- or, not to himself, was he listening in on Dean right now? 

“Cut it out,” Sam growled, sitting up to nudge Cas, but before he could touch him, something pinned him to the bed. Handsfree. “Dammit, Cas, I hate it when you talk behind my back.” 

Cas turned to him, using his hand to trace down the side of his face down across his chest. “But it would spoil the surprise,” he said, pouting. “If I tell you what we’re going to do, you won’t be happy.” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows together. “Well, I’m not happy  _ now!”  _

Cas considered this. “Your words don’t match up with your body.” Whatever he was amusing himself with his mind was over now, and Cas diverted all his attention on to Sam. “Will kissing you make you happy?” 

He hated the angel’s bluntness at times. Almost all the time. 

He doesn’t answer right away, so Cas’s hand trailed down his chest to give a squeeze at his side. “You humans are so fascinating,” he murmured, digging into his side to elicit a squeak from him. 

“Cas, don’t you dare!” he yelped, unable to move as he tickled his side. 

“Oh, this is amusing, yes,” he said, laughing a little to himself. “I don’t think I want you to call me Cas tonight.” 

“Don’t say Daddy, don’t say Daddy,” Sam muttered under his breath before he was ripping up off the bed and sent over his lap. Cas was sitting perpendicular to the headboard with Sam across his lap. He was so tall, so awkwardly positioned with his toes on the ground and his head on the bed. 

“No, you will call me ‘Master.’” Fuck. Judging by Cas’s small chuckle, he didn’t miss the hardening against his lap. He hated this position so much. “I wanted to spoil you some,” Cas sighed, sounding honest to god, disappointed, “but I like punishing you just as well.” 

Cas’s God complex will never cease to piss him off… as well as turn him on. Sam squirmed a little, trying to get more comfortable but never being able to find a comfortable position. He tugged his finger into his underwear, slowly tugging it down to his ankles. 

Cas could just zap away anything he wants. He’s an angel, all powerful, but he liked to enjoy the simpler things in life. One of those things taking off the clothes of his human boys. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Just hit me already,” Sam sighed, dropping his head against the mattress. Dean and Cas are the same breed, both of them  _ loving  _ to slap his ass whenever they get a chance. He’s never loved it that much. 

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the smack that never comes. Instead, a warm hand engulfed his cock. He gasped softly at the surprise and is thankful the bedsheets are there. 

Cas was only using his forefinger and his thumb. It was barely anything, just a light pressure slowly rocking up and down. He never went farther down than the head of his cock. That is, until his whole hand came into play, and he squeezed its base. 

He was playing with him. 

Cas isn’t inherently a sadist. Sure, he does love inflicting pain when it’s justified, but this, this is a mix of his want to punish him in the name of justice, his god complex, and his utter fascination of the human race. 

Cas loves the humans. And, these humans just happen to be his favorites. 

He jerked him a couple more times at the same pace. Sam lost himself in it, sinking away, until the warmth slipped away - his eyes fluttering open in confusion and widening more when the first smack hit. The bedsheets caught his gasp as soon as it left his mouth. Cas slapped him hard again, lower down on his asscheek. He wasn’t planning on leaving anything unscathed. 

Sam’s trying now not to focus too much on the pain, but as soon as he gets distracted, the next hit brings him back. He soaked up the hits, finally getting used to it when Cas’s other hand grabbed his cock and started to jerk him again. 

He jerked him slow again, and Sam can’t help but buck his hips the smallest bit, making Cas chuckle darkly. “You are my pet; just look at you, child, you can’t help yourself.” 

Sam goes still at the comment, not wanting to give in more than he already has. Set on not giving him anything else, Sam discreetly caught a bundle of blankets and dived his head in, not moving. 

But, yeah, he noticed. It was hard not to when his eyes couldn’t bare to leave him. 

When Cas started spanking him, he doesn’t make a sound. Not any that were audible, anyways. Sam’s cock is hard, crushed against Cas’s lap - it’s annoying how easily Cas can manhandle him, putting him in any position he wants. 

Cas experimentally grabbed his cock tightly while he spanked him and was surprised when nothing more than a low growl came out of him. He decided to let his pet keep his pride for a few more smacks before grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head up from the bed. “It’s not fair to keep those to yourself, baby.” Cas chuckled again; afterall, this was purely for his amusement. “All of you is mine, including any cute noises your whore mouth makes.” 

Sam groaned at the dirty talk, daring to drop his head again, testing his grip. Cas held up his head by his hair as he spanked him. “I can’t tell if you enjoy being called ‘baby’ or ‘whore’ more. Which is it, pet?” 

Sam’s heart was beating so fast. His brain struggled for a sarcastic answer, but he was beat. 

He was never the sarcastic one anyways (not compared to him). “Answer him, Sammy, which do you like more?” 

Dean. A little spurk of precum dribbled out of his cock. How long had he been standing there? Watching him? 

“F-Fuck off,” Sam managed for a lack of anything better to say. Dean tsked, and there was a shuffling of a grocery bag in the background. A mix of dread and excitement ran through Sam. “How was work, h-..honey?” Sam was out of breath when Cas squeezed his cock again. 

“Cover your eyes, Sam,” Cas ordered. Sam scoffed. Like hell he was doing that. The fingers in his hair let go, and he dropped his forehead down, but he didn’t cover his mouth. His fingers traveled down, squeezing the nape of his neck. Cas leaned down, nibbling on the shell of his ear as Dean shuffled with something in the background. “It’d be in your favor to behave your Masters.” 

“Aw, hell, no, I’m not calling Dean Master or any shit like that,” Sam cursed. “Nuh-uh, not happen--” 

There was a tongue against his asshole, and Sam’s voice betrayed him, cutting off at the end. He grasped at the sheets, and Cas caught his hand and intertwined his fingers with his while his other hand squeezed the back of his neck. “You’re not listening,” he sang, so carefree that Sam, for once in his life, shut his mouth. 

Dean was relentless, keeping a steady pressure on him, hand lazily stroking his cock as he ate him out. “If you were a good boy, we would do this to you all the time,” Cas said, and Sam wanted nothing more than to suffocate in their warmth. Cas cherished him, kissing him, playing with his hair and teasing his neck while Dean took advantage of his leaking cock, pressing a kiss to the head before licking down a long stripe towards his hole. 

Sam arched his back, squeezing Cas’s hand tightly as the waves of pleasure built up in his stomach. 

But as soon as they were there, his hands were gone. Dean’s warmth left him, and he was left reeling, shocked and confused. “Oh, Sam, don’t worry,” Cas comforted him. “We’ll have you trained soon.” 

“You assholes!” Sam cursed, twitching. “Dude, just fuck me already.” 

“Patience,” Dean warned. “You’re not getting anything until you ask nicely.” 

“Well, I guess we’re not having sex tonight.” 

“That’s fine by us.” There was movement, and next thing Sam knew, he was all by himself on the bed. Cas and Dean were kissing then, ignoring him completely. 

“Okay, ha, ha, guys,” Sam said, sitting up, still hard. “I get it.” He barked out a nervous laughter. They ignored him, not even making eye contact. Dean slipped a hand into Cas’s pants, where he was already hard. “Guys?” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. They kept going, though. They were going to wait until Sam was smart enough to figure out what they wanted. 

And he knew, he just didn’t want to give in. “Fine,” he whined, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried his best to ignore the noisy two beside him, but it was really hard when you’re… you know, hard. “I don’t like you.” 

Cas and Dean were rocking against each other, slowly dry humping, making it pretty for Sam who was trying so hard not to watch. Dean gasped up into his mouth, kissing his angel roughly, opening his eyes to smile at Sam, who feels like he’s just been shot. 

Hands shaking, cock hard against his stomach, Sam cleared his throat. His eyes are wet, but he’s not crying. 

Not yet. 

“M-M...Master,” he said, barely getting the word out, “take care of me.” It came out sharply, like a wavering demand. 

Cas and Dean exchanged looks. “Well. It’s a step in the right direction,” Dean shrugged. 

“You were right,” Cas said. “I’ll note that for a later punishment.” 

“What?” Sam said, gasping as Dean climbed on top of him. 

“Oh, you know, your attention thing…” 

“I--” Sam sputtered, “I don’t, I, what?” Dean was grinning. He looked to Cas for help. “No, I don’t have a thing! There’s no thing!” 

“You like attention,” Cas said simply. 

Sam blushed, twisting away from Dean. “I really don’t like you guys when you’re like this.” 

“I was just about to praise you,” Cas sighed. “It’s so hard to compliment you when you insist on being bad.” He clapped his hands. “Nevermind that, because you’re going to learn to be good.” He cut Sam off before he got a chance to argue. “We’ll take care of you.” 

“You want us to take care of you,” Dean noted, pressing against his back until he’s pushed flat across of Cas, whose pants are now vanished in the blink of an eye. “But you don’t want to make it easy for us.” 

It pissed him off when they read right through him. 

Cas guided his cock into Sam’s mouth, pushing to where Sam could settle down as Dean took care of him, just as he promised he would. 

He’s being spanked again before he knows it. The cock in his mouth muffles most of the noises, but a few squeaks come through. An especially hard slap sends Sam flying, raising up off of Cas to suck in fresh air. He tried to recover, but there’s a finger pressing against his asshole, and he engulfed Cas’s cock to distract himself. 

“You look so hot, sucking him off just so we can’t hear you.” Dean worked him up with way more lube than Sam wants. “You that embarrassed, baby?” 

Sam’s close again, and he grinds his cock against the bed. “Stop it, Sam. Be good.” He’s stilled but not by choice. “I don’t want to use my power on you.” He caressed his chin and brought his eyes up to his level. “I want you to obey without force.” 

Dean’s up to three fingers by the time Sam announced he’s had enough. “Fuck me already,” he growled. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Dean said. “You’re just not getting it.” Something cold and wet pressed against his hole, and Sam suddenly figures out what Dean went out to grab. “You don’t demand. You beg to obey. We’re doing you a favor. Right, Cas?” 

“Yes, Sam,” he breathed, voice harsh and rough. “We don’t have to take care of you.” The toy slowly pressed in, Dean’s fingers working to help it ease in. “If I had my way, I would have left you like this, to teach you a lesson you desperately need to be taught.” He hummed. “But Dean had a different punishment in mind tonight, and it’ll work just as well.” 

Sam didn’t need to be the genius he was to figure out what they had planned for him. 

Torture. They’re going to torture him until he gives in. 

The dildo in his ass is thin, way too thin for his liking. It pressed in, and Dean rocks it slowly in a horrific trial of error until he finds what he’s looking for. Sam whined, and that was good enough for Dean. He pressed the sleek dildo up against his prostate as Cas moved himself upright to better support him. 

Cas kissed his cock, sandwiching Sam in between the two of them. Mauevering would be a lot harder without Cas’s grace, which they are forever grateful for. Three people is already a lot, and Sam is almost big enough to count as two. 

Cas jerked him sore as Dean picked up the pace - they were going hard and fast, and Sam was arching his back, clawing at whatever he could get his hands on. “Ah!” he said, thrashing his head to the side against Dean’s chest. Dean was panting, focused, but he wasn’t as nearly lost as Sam. “Fuck!” He was coming, he was right there, and then he was empty, cold, and he went slack against Dean. 

“There he is,” Cas praised, his words going straight to his cock, making Sam that much more miserable. “You’re learning to be good, just like I knew you would be.” 

“Aw, it’s okay, Sammy, you don’t have to cry,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the tear threatening to escape his eye. “Just a couple more times--” 

“A-Assholes,” Sam whimpered, clenching his fist. The aftershocks took a while to subside, until he was ready to be touched again. He was dying for another hand on his cock, something in his ass, maybe another spanking, anything at all. Maybe even a kiss. 

Instead, Dean and Cas took to covering every other inch of his body. Hands roamed him, squeezing and caressing everything in their path. 

By the time they had its fill of exploring, Sam was twitching loosely, back sunk against Dean with his legs spread out straight on the sides of Cas. 

When they deemed him safe to start again, Dean gently rocked Sam towards Cas. He fell forward easily, limp in his grip. Another exchanged glance, they were getting closer. Although he wasn’t fully ready to submit, his body was. 

As soon as the dildo returned, Sam yelled, quickly cutting himself off with a violent kiss from Castiel, who took it upon himself to eat up every miserable noise from his mouth. He arched himself up, his body not sure if it wanted to get away from the stimulation or fall back against it, but it didn’t matter which it truly wanted because it wasn’t his choice anyways. That belonged to Cas and Dean. 

“Fuck,” Sam sobbed, breaking down against him. “P...Please, ah!” And just like that, he was putty in their hands. Defiant, yeah, but he was trying to submit. His body was forcing him at this point. “Fuck, please, please, I’ll be good!” 

“Once you get started, you just can’t stop,” Dean said, biting down on his neck, sucking at his skin. “You beg so nicely for a brat.” Sam wanted to shut his mouth, but he was past that. “Just so we’re clear, you can’t come,” Dean said, motioning for Cas to speed up his motions. “Can’t have you enjoying your punishment too much.” 

“C-Cas,” he whimpered brokenly, “Dean, please!” 

Sam screamed. 

It was all he could do after the dildo pushing against his prostate came to life, and he was a goner, grasping at anything to try and calm himself down. 

Of course it’s a fucking vibrator. 

He doesn’t have to see Dean’s face to know he’s grinning ear to ear, overjoyed to have won over him like this. “It’s Master,” he managed to grit out in a not overjoyed voice, but he knows it’s there. 

“Fuck you,” he mumbled quietly, a tear streaming down his face. The vibrator sped up, and he was coming, he was there, and then it was gone. 

Emptiness slapped him in the face as he was left to chase the waves of pleasure that were already gone. 

“Fuck!” he groaned, gripping a sheetful in his hand. “Oh my god, fuck!” 

“Shh,” Cas consoled, swiping the tears off his face with his tongue. “It’s okay.” 

“Like hell it is! Dean, listen, if you were in my place, you--” Sam stopped himself short. His little Stanford brain was moving fast. “You wouldn’t take this shit.” He’s writhing in the grip, trying to push Dean down towards the bed, not even bothering to try with Cas. 

“Yeah, Sammy, you’re right. I wouldn’t.” He let Sam climb on top of him. He knew the moment he was on top he would crumble, his legs would give out, and he’d slump against him. He rolled over, pinning Sam against the bed, who just went with it and tried to buck up against him. “But then again, I’m not you.” 

“Master, please,” Sam cried, looking to Cas. “I’ll be good.” 

“He’s just saying that so he gets to come.” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Uh, yeah.” 

“Cas, put him on his back.” Blink of an eye, Sam was flat against his back with his two Masters in front of him. “Sam, close your eyes.” 

“If I do, can I come?” he spat. At the silence he got, he added a snarky, “Masters?” at the end. 

“Are you sure he’s ready for that?” 

He couldn’t see what was going on, not with Cas’s hands covering his eyes, but based on Dean’s chuckle, it couldn’t be good. 

It’s safe to say he wasn’t ready for another vibrator, this one small, to be pressed up against the head of his cock. Cas held it there, keeping his other hand covering his eyes. Something tight wrapped around it, and next thing he knew, he was blinking up at the dull lights in the room. 

The vibrator in his ass was pulled out, and he relaxed. “Fuck, yes, please fuck me,” he rambled. 

“Aw, poor baby thinks he’s getting rewarded tonight.” Something thick and short, nothing at all like the other vibrator, was pushed past his ring. Dean pushed it as far as it could go before letting go. 

“What?” Sam asked, grabbing on to Dean tightly. 

“It’s a plug, sweetheart,” he said. “It’s going to help you be in the right place for us tomorrow.” 

They left Sam alone, waiting for his cock to calm down enough to tape the small vibrator against his cock. 

“N-No, please!” he begged, crying as he sucked Cas off, even when Dean jerked off, coating his chest with his cum. “M-Master, I’ll be good. I promise.” 

“You will be.” 

“Mm-hm,” Sam said, shaking his head, as the other two started tucking him under the covers. “Dean, please.” It was too full of venom for either to listen. “What if I need to piss, dude?” 

“Cas’ll be awake,” Dean supplied simply, wrapping his arm over them and closing his eyes. Though, he didn’t fall asleep, not yet, just listening in on his whimpering brother being consoled by their sleepless angel. 

  
_ Music to my ears _ , Dean thought, drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> dude im sorry for this but uh if anyone wants more, pls lemme know! (pls say yes i really wan write more of this i have so many ideas ighfjoscjl)
> 
> also no spoilers pls!!! i haven't watched past s10 so, yanno, watch yo mouth. and no criticism comments please! if u don't like, just don't say anything, ok? lol
> 
> anyways thank y'all, see y'all next update


End file.
